Mixed Feelings
by ellyjane
Summary: Katie and Jake have been best buds for 7 years. So it's only natural they start dating. But can they stay strong when Isabel keeps doubting them? Or mean girl Marissa comes along?


**Okay guys, I hope you like it, as I have put a lot of effort into the first chapter. I know it's a bit short, but it's over 1200 words. Chapter two will be longer. Promise. So, yeah, READ IT! REEEAAADDD ITTT! And tell me what you think? Thanks.**

**Chapter One: Feelings.**

As soon as his foot made contact with the football I dived towards the ground. I felt the power of the ball as it smacked against me. I grabbed it and jumped up.

"SAVE." I yelled. "That was a total save." I grinned at my best bud, Jake. I have been buds with Jake for 7 years now. He's like a brother to me. I love him. In a brotherly-sisterly way.

"Wow Katie, you're good. You should try out for the girl's football team."

I looked down at my legs. To my horror, my legs and shorts were covered in mud. "Uh, no way. Count me out. Ooh, yuck. If I don't pre-heat this soon, the mud will never come out."

Jake chuckled "Whoa. Calm down Princess. It's a bit of mud. And besides... I can always treat you to a new pair of shorts."

I sighed. "Jake for the last time, my daddy is more loaded than yours. Get over it." I smiled at him as he frowned at me.

"Kids" My mother called out. "Tea's rea- Ooh ew. Katie look at the mess you've made of yourself. Go clean up. Now!"

I blushed, as once again, my mother embarrassed me in front of Jake. "Ooh, Jake sweetie. I didn't realise you were here. Do stay for tea. Come come." My mother said walking towards Jake and dragging him inside. Once Jake was inside, my mother mouthed to me 'He's a keeper'. I sighed and followed them in.

I ran upstairs and ripped my shorts off. Where are my best jeans when I needed them?

"Nice underwear" A voice said. With a hint of laughter in it. I turned around to see Jake leaning against the frame of my door. What was he on about?

As reality crashed into me, I realised I was stood in a top, and frilly hello kitty knickers. I shrieked and dived for my bed. "JAKE. How could you do that? Ew. You've seen me in like, the stupidest thing ever." I blushed.

Jake just sighed and walked over to my closet. Pulling out my shortest skirt and a tube top.

"Jake, were only having dinner."

He shook his head. "Nope. Afterwards, I'm taking you out. Hope you like horror films."

Jake tossed my clothes over to me and I pulled my quilt over my head. Once I got changed I got off my bed, looking in the mirror. For a boy, Jake had good taste.

"Nice..." Jake said, walking over. "But it would look better if the skirt was a little shorter." He made a move to shorten it, but I dodged his guy-ly touch.

"Dinners ready." I smiled at him, and ran downstairs.

After dinner Jake grabbed my hand, shouted bye to my parents and dragged me to his car.

"What movie we off to see?" I asked him.

Jake smiled at me. "We're not off to see a movie. That was a line I told your mother. If I told her I was taking you to my secret hide out in the woods do you think she'd of let you go?"

I shook my head. "But why'd you make me wear this" I pointed to the skimpy outfit I was in.

"One, you look hot. Like a goddess. Two, there's a lake, and I have a feeling you won't need that many clothes."

I blushed, because as my best guy bud, Jake has never called me hot before.

I rested my head against the window and watched the world go by. Ha. As if. Jake wouldn't shut up. He seemed really nervous. I rested my hand on his knee.

"Jakey, what's up?"

He muttered under his breath, so it was barely hearable, "I just want this to be perfect."

"Pull over" I instructed. Jake did as he was told. I unbuckled my seat belt and climbed over onto Jakes lap. "Okay, tell me. What's going on and where are you taking me?"

"I told you, I'm taking you to the woods. And... well..."

"And? Well?" I questioned.

"God, this is embarrassing" Jake muttered looking down. I lifted his head up with my hand, encouraging him to go on. "Katie. I-I. HOLY SHIT."

Jake pushed me off his lap and down into the foot well of the passenger seat.

"You tell me Jake. That hurt." Jake pressed on the gas pedal and I fell backwards as the car hurled forward. "Jake, what's going on?" I asked, getting scared. I heard a gun shoot and screamed as the bullet came through the back window.

"Katie, stay down" Jake told me. "I'll get us out of here. It's a good thing I saw that guy or.."

"Or what?" I asked, keeping down as I have been told.

"Or I'd never be able to tell you." Jake turned left. I banged my head.

"Tell me what?" I looked up at Jake. He looked at me.

The sound of another bullet went off. "Katie this isn't the time."

Jake turned into a clearing and got out the car, dragging me with him. He pulled my through the woods until we got to a cave. I didn't even know this cave was here. He sat down on the cold, hard ground. I sat down next to him and hugged him.

"Jake.. you saved our lives. You're a hero" I smiled and rubbed his jaw-line gently.

He chuckled. "Keep doing that. It feels good."

I shivered and climbed onto Jakes lap. "Keep me warm?"

Jake put his arms around me. I had no clue what was going to happen next. But I knew I was safe, as long as I was with Jake.

"Katie..."

"Yeah?"

"I was going to tell you in the car, but I think this dark cave is a better setting.. not.."

I laughed. "Go on.." I looked up at him.

He sighed. "Look, I know we've been friends for a while now, and I don't want what I'm about you tell you to ruin our friendship, I really don't. These past 7 years have been great. But..."

"But...?" I asked, my heart beating faster.

Jake looked into my eyes. "Somewhere in those 7 years, through the laughter, smiles, and tears, I fell for you. Katie, I love you."

That was the moment I fell for Jake back. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Jake-" Jake stopped me by pressing a finger against my lips.

"Don't say anything. I know. You only see us as friends. You see nothing happening." He sighed.

"I was actually going to say, I love you too."

Jake looked at me, shocked. "Really?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but yes."

He ran his hand through my hair, pulling me closer towards him, if that was even possible. He mumbled "I love you Katie" As he pressed his lips about mine.

"OH. MY. GOD." A voice screamed. "Katie you're out with Jake?"

I laughed, shut my locker, and turned around to face my best girl bud, Isabel. I nodded. "When did this happen?"

I sighed, a happy sigh. "Last night. After he saved our lives. He admitted his feelings for me. And I realised, I felt the same way."

The bell rang for first period. "Fill me in tonight?" Bell asked. I nodded and made my way to Science. Who thought Science was a good idea first thing in the morning?

Ooh well. That doesn't matter. As I'm, the girlfriend of a sex god. Jake Rutter.

**Well? What did you think? Did you enjoy it or not? Do you think Katie and Jake should stay together or what? Should Isabel be jealous? Or should Jake be involved with some illegal crap? Referring to the gun part.**

**I'm not saying these will happen. I'm just brainstorming. So PLEASE review and tell me what you think, and your ideas. THANKS SO MUCH!**


End file.
